Raindrops
by o0Kimmy-chan0o
Summary: Soujirou's journey has led him back to Kyoto, a city full of memories. This time he meets a girl that just might give him the answer he has been searching for.
1. Default Chapter

Raindrops  
  
By Kimmy-chan (soujirous_smiles@hotmail.com)  
  
Standard disclaimers apply  
  
***********************************  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Soujirou Seta walked along the road, his ever perpetual smile still on his face. It had been almost a year since he had decided to start the journey for his answer, but throughout his journey he only felt loneliness and sadness. Soujirou lifted his head to the dark sky. "It looks like it's going to rain soon. I'd better find some shelter." Suddenly he stopped, had he heard a scream?  
  
Misao had been alone in the forest. She had to be away from him. Silently she cried, every teardrop held sadness. He knew she loved him with all her heart yet he still hurt her. "Aoshi-sama."Suddenly she felt a pair of large arms grab her and she gave a little scream of surprise. "Hey, little girl.hand over all the money you got and maybe I won't hurt you." whispered a large and ugly man behind her. Misao clenched her fists. "I am not a little girl!" She reached into her uniform to get her kunai only to find that she had forgotten them at the Aoiya. "Kuso" she muttered. Suddenly Misao felt a rush of air and the next thing she knew her feet were off the ground. Something had picked her up and carried her away. The wind was strong against Misao's face and she could barely keep her eyes open. Then whatever was carrying her came to a sudden stop.Misao freed herself from the stranger. "Who do you think are just to." Misao gasped as she looked at the stranger. He was about her size with short black hair and indigo blue eyes. He was wear- ing a light blue gi and a darker hakama.He turned to look at her, there was a bright and cheerful smile on his face. "You.You're T-tenken no Soujirou!" stuttered Misao. "Iie.I'm just a Rurouni now." explained Soujirou. "And you must that girl that stumbled in on the fight me and Himura-san were having back in Shingetsu village." Misao turned away from him. "My name is Misao Makimachi. And what made you think that you could just carry me away like that? I could have taken that big, ugly thug out in a second!" Soujirou only smiled. "I'm sorry Makimachi-san it just looked like you needed a little help." "Hmph." Thunder rumbled in the sky as drops of rain began to fall. "It looks like you should find a place to stay ne Makimachi- san?"asked Soujirou. "I can get to the Aoiya myself thank you..." replied Misao. "Umm...sorry about this Makimachi-san, but I think it would be faster to get you out of the rain by.." Then without warning Soujirou had picked up Misao and was once again shukuchiing down the road.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Author's Notes: Well? How was it? This is my first Soujirou/Misao Fic, so be nice. Actually I'm not a big fan of Soujirou/Misao pairings but I thought I'd give it a try. Please tell me what you think! More chapters to come! ^_^x 


	2. Welcoming a stranger

Chapter 2-Welcoming a stranger  
  
Misao slowly slumped to the ground  
  
"Don't you dare do that again Tenken."  
  
"Sorry Makimachi-san."  
  
"You can call me Misao."  
  
"Then you can call me Soujirou."  
  
"I-  
  
"MISAO-CHAN!!!"  
  
Misao jumped up in surprise.  
  
"There you are Misao-chan! And who is that adorable boy?!"  
  
"Okon.Omasu.H-  
  
"You never told us you had a boyfriend! Have you been hiding him from us?" both Okon and Omasu had amused looks on their faces.  
  
"But-  
  
"You don't have to be shy about it-  
  
"OKON! OMASU! HE'S THE TENKEN!"  
  
"I-iie I'm just a rurouni now."  
  
"Well Tenken or not we aren't just going to leave him out here in the rain now are we? Please come inside." Okon gestured to the Aoiya.  
  
"Well, that's very kind of you but if Misao-san doesn't-  
  
"Oh but we insist!" Okon and Omasu both dragged Misao and Soujirou into the Aoiya.  
  
Soujirou looked at his surroundings. Such a cozy place. He couldn't belive that the Juppon Gatana had once destroyed it.  
  
"Okina!"  
  
"Hai, hai. Have you found my little Misao-chan?"  
  
"I'm seventeen dammit."  
  
"Misao! And you must be the former Tenken no Soujirou."  
  
"Yes. How did you kn-  
  
"Your friends informed me. I think their names were Cho and Kamatari."  
  
"Cho? Kamatari?"  
  
"I do belive they've hitched up now. *wink wink*"  
  
"Ewwwww! Jiya!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
Soujirou could only smile.  
  
"Anyway Seta-san is welcome to stay here until the rain stops."  
  
"Thank you.um."  
  
"Okina. Please just call me Okina."  
  
"Thank you.Okina-san."  
  
Okon and Omasu pointed down the hall. "Please, this way. We'll show you the room that you may use during your stay."  
  
Soujirou only smiled and followed.  
  
"But he's the Tenken!"  
  
"Misao, Soujirou has had a hard life without any kindness or warmth. The least we can do is give him a place to stay."  
  
"He and the Juppon Gatana destroyed the Aoiya!"  
  
"It was not his doing. It was Shishio's. Before Himura-san taught him the truth and showed the faults and crimes he had commited, Soujirou had been lost in Shishio's words 'The strong survive and the weak die.' "  
  
"I know but."  
  
Okina sighed. "Maybe, during his stay you will understand him a bit more than you do now." And with that he turned and walked away.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Author's Notes: *phew* Finally! I finished this chapter. I think it kinda sucks though. I sort of rushed and didn't have time to think. More chapters soon! P.S Sorry Okon and Omasu are kind of well.forward? 


	3. The beginning of an undying love part 1

Chapter 3-The beginning of an undying love?  
  
Misao couldn't understand. Why were they all so nice to him? She threw more kunai across the room.  
  
What would Aoshi-sama think when he found out that Tenken no Soujirou was staying at the Aoiya. Misao threw more kunai across the room, but this time there was the sound of metal hitting flesh.  
  
Misao gasped  
  
Standing by the doorway was Soujirou. A kunai was embedded in his right shoulder, but he was still smiling without a trace of pain on his face.  
  
"I.-  
  
Soujirou pulled the kunai out of his shoulder.  
  
"Don't be sorry, I shouldn't have disturbed your training."  
  
"P-please at least let me bandage your wound." Misao shakily reached for the bandages that were kept in the cupboard next to the door, and motioned for Soujirou to sit. Obediantly Soujirou sat down on the floor and took of his gi and shirt so that Misao could bandage his bleeding shoulder. Misao sat down next to him and stared at the blood that was flowing freely from the wound she created.  
  
She created.  
  
She was probably the first to hit him and make him bleed. No one with a sword was skillful enough to do that.  
  
"Misao-san?"  
  
Misao snapped out of her thoughts and blushed at being caught staring at a man's chest, especially one that wasn't her Aoshi-sama's.  
  
Quietly Misao cleaned and bandaged Soujirou's wound.  
  
"Hey, Soujirou?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Why are you always smiling?"  
  
Soujirou's smiles seemed to fade ever so slightly.  
  
"Well, I'd have to tell you about my past Misao-san and.I'd rather not."  
  
"I .see. Well your all bandaged up."  
  
"Arigatou Misao-san."  
  
"Please, call me Misao. Just Misao."  
  
"Alright, Misao."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Author's Notes: Gomen nasai minna-san! I'm so sorry for the long wait! School is so tough nowadays! I'll try to write the next chapter up soon. Please keep those reviews coming! 


End file.
